Perfect, Yet Not So Perfect Times
by Asuka-chan Headphone Princess
Summary: Alternate Universe. The SP! gang starts another year in Astraea High School only to find out that a dance is coming sooner that expected! And aside from that, their normal lives are only beginning to go crazy. What's gonna happen? Tamao x Nagisa


**Hello everyone. :) Asuka-chan here with my first**_** Strawberry Panic! **_**st****ory. Kasumi-chan was originally going to type this up, but she was too busy and handed the rights to me. Ahem... Basically, this is an alternate universe fic with the **_**SP!**_** cast living your typical, average, everyday teenage lives. ****So, I guess... enjoy. :)**

**Note: Oh, I almost forgot, this will also include Kasumi-chan's three OC's. (Shiori, Junko, and Asuka.)**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way shaped or formed to be the owner of **_**Strawberry Panic!**_**.**

**A little warning: This chapter contains spoilers for episode 25 of **_**Death Note**_** and **_**slight **_**spoilers for **_**Kannazuki no Miko**_**.**

**

* * *

Rating: **T+

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Humor

**Pairings**: Tamao x Nagisa, Chikaru x Shion, Chihaya x Mizushima, Chiyo x Kagome, Remon x Kizuna, Amane x Hikari, Momomi x Kaname, Yaya x Tsubomi, Shizuma x Kaori, Asuka(OC) x Miyuki, and Shiori(OC) x Junko(OC).

**Chapter 1: **The First Day

* * *

Inside a normal house in Osaka. There was a large crowd of people surrounding one girl. On the table was a cake decorated with strawberry frosting. And what was so special about this? Just the eighteenth birthday of Suzumi Tamao.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, Tamao!"Everyone cheered.

"Thanks guys."Tamao smiled widely. "I love you guys."

"And we love you. Now cut the cake!"Her sister, Suzumi Junko, yelled at her cheerfully.

"_Even on my birthday, she's pushy."_

As soon as the cake was cut, and the guests were eating and partying to their heart's content. In the midst of all this, Tamao approached her friends.

"You guys having fun?"

"Yep! This party is awesome!"Her friend, Nanto Yaya commented.

"Could you be anymore loud, Yaya-senpai!"Okuwaka Tsubomi covered her ears.

"Guys, we aren't here to argue."Konohana Hikari scolded the two and turned to the birthday girl. "But yeah, great party, Tamao-chan."

Her other friends which consisted of Mizushima Noriko, Takemura Chihaya, Tsukidate Chiyo, Byakudan Kagome, Natsume Remon, Hyuuga Kizuna, and finally her best friend and crush, Aoi Nagisa, all nodded in agreement.

"Well, your sister does know how to throw a great party for you, Tamao-chan. And with sweets!"Nagisa held up her mini basket in delight.

"_Arigatou_, Nagisa-chan."Tamao blushed.

Junko walked towards Tamao with something suspicious in her grip.

"Tamao, I've known you long enough to know that you're a responsible person, correct?"

"_Hai_."

"And I know that you'd _never_ do anything irresponsible, am I right?"

"_Hai_."

"So, after you got your driver's license three days ago, I have an obligation to give you this."Junko opened her hand and showed Tamao keys.

Tamao immediately knew what this meant. "You're giving me your car?!"

"Yep, it's all yours."

"But what about-"

"Shiori-chan's giving hers to me."

"_Arigatou_!"Tamao embraced her sister in a crushing hug.

"Okay... you're... kinda hurting me..."Tamao didn't seem to hear her sister as she continued to hug her. "Seriously, Tamao... get.... OFF!!!!"

"_Gomen nasai_."

As soon as Junko left, Yaya crept up beside Tamao. "So, what do you say we take that baby out for a spin."

"Yaya-senpai! You know we have school tomorrow!"

"Okay, okay."

"Well, I'm gonna go home and hit the hay. Later, Tamao-chan."Mizushima yawned.

"Yeah, I gotta go too."Chihaya said.

A few minutes later, the party guests went out. Tamao was currently saying goodbye to her friends. The last one was Nagisa.

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Nagisa-chan."

"Sure. We'll all drop by in the morning to see the car."

Tamao giggled. "Okay."She then gave Nagisa a friendly kiss on the cheek and slowly closed the door.

Tamao soon went to sleep, awaiting the next day

* * *

The sun's light had a problem waking up a sleeping Tamao. It seemed like nothing could wake her up. But soon, Tamao woke up after hearing something knocking on her window. She opened her eyes and saw a rock make contact with her window and then bouncing off. The one throwing the rocks was none other than Yaya, with Chihaya, Mizushima, Chiyo, Nagisa, and Tsubomi at her side.

"See, I told you she'd be awake, Chihaya!"

"Okay, okay, you win."

"Good, and you owe me twenty."

"Tamao-chan!"Nagisa swung her arms. "Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Ah. I'll be right down!"

About two minutes later, Tamao came rushing down her stairs and everyone followed her into the garage.

Tamao smiled and turned to the object of her affections. "For so long, I wanted you. I wanted to be with you, even I couldn't even go near you. But fate has brought us a chance to be together. And now, you're finally mine."

"Um... Tamao-chan?"Nagisa blushed, seeing as she was standing in front of Tamao. "You don't mean..."

Tamao rushed towards Nagisa, but quickly turned and hugged the car. "I love you so much!"

"Oh... of course. The car."_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"So?"Mizushima started.

"You gonna kick this baby into overdrive yet?"Yaya grinned.

"I think Tamao-chan doesn't have the keys."Tsubomi said.

"Quit being a know-it-all, Tsubomi!"Yaya yelled.

"_Urusai_!"

"Eh?!"Tamao felt her pockets... nothing. She then saw a note attached to her car. It read:

_Tamao,_

_I was afraid that you'd get first time nerves and forget your keys. So I took the liberty of leaving them in the ignition. The door is unlocked and everything. I'll meet you at school. Love ya._

_Suzumi Junko._

Oh, how Tamao wanted to kick her sister in the head and hug her at the same time. But she didn't have that much time. She opened the door and everyone got in. She turned the keys in the ignition and the car started up.

"This is so awesome!"Chiyo exclaimed.

The car started to move and everyone was son their way to the school.

* * *

Once they were at the school, Yaya made a stupid yet cool entrance by jumping off the sun roof of the car and landing on her feet.

"Careful, Yaya-chan. I just got this car."

"Well, we're here."Nagisa smiled. "I guess the summer's gone by fast."

Astraea High School, an all girls high school with three different groups of classes. Miator, where Tamao, Nagisa, Chihaya, Mizushima, Junko, and Chiyo attended, was the number one recommended class out of the three. Then there was Spica, where Yaya, Hikari, and Tsubomi attended, which was the second best. And finally, Lulim, where Kagome, Remon, and Kizuna attended, was the newly added class. It still had a long way to go.

"So, shall we meet again later?"Tsubomi proposed.

"I guess so."Chiyo answered Tsubomi's proposal.

The group split into three separate groups and headed into the three schools.

* * *

Tamao, Nagisa, Chihaya, Mizushima, and Chiyo had just received their schedules and were grouped up in a corner after pushing and shoving their way through countless students.

"Well, let's see what we've got."Mizushima started.

Tamao, Nagisa, Chihaya, and Mizushima each exchanged schedules and gathered information.

"I'm with Nagisa-chan in French class, second period. I have Calculus with Chihaya and Mizushima in fifth period, and Math with Junko in third period."Tamao scanned her schedule.

"Mizushima-chan and I have Math second period, I'm with Nagisa-chan in history, third period, and we all have Gym in fourth period."Chihaya smiled.

"I'm all alone..."Chiyo slumped.

"Not true, Chiyo-chan."Nagisa placed a hand on Chiyo's shoulder. "You have Gym with us."

"But it's only one class, Nagisa-oneesama!"The clumsy girl whined.

"It's okay. We have recess too."Tamao smiled at the girl.

"Oh yeah! That brightens up my day! A little..."Chiyo jumped up but slumped again.

"Oi! What are you still doing in the hall?!"A voice was heard, directed to the five.

Out of the corner, Junko walked up to her sister and friends. Behind her were other Miator students. Hanazono Shizuma, Rokujo Miyuki, and Sakuragi Kaori, all seniors in the school and very well known.

"Oneechan, we were just exchanging schedules."

"Excuses!"Miyuki bellowed "You were supposed to be at the auditorium three minutes ago!"

"We were sent to get you guys."Kaori was the one of the only ones who weren't yelling.

"First day back and your already late? Shame, Nagisa. And you too, Tamao? I expected better."

"Be quiet, Hanazono."Junko pointed to the silver haired woman. "Only I can scold my sister."

"Aw! But it's fun!"

"_Urusai_!"

"So let's go, instead of arguing."Mizushima uttered.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. It was just a regular school day. By now, Tamao was driving the original group from the morning home.

"That was one heck of a boring day."Kizuna yawned.

"Tell me about it."Yaya agreed. "Shion-sama can sure put you to sleep with those lectures."

"Doesn't the _sensei_ do that, Yaya-chan?"Nagisa asked.

"No."Yaya and Tsubomi said in unison.

"Wow..."Mizushima commented.

"Well, we're here."Tamao parked the car carefully in front of her house.

The group hoped off the car and gathered in front of Tamao's house.

"So, you guys wanna stay over for a while? We can watch _Death Note_."Tamao smiled.

"Throw in _K-On_ and _Kannazuki no Miko_ and you've got yourself a deal."Mizushima pointed to Tamao.

"And _Strawberry Panic! _too!"Chihaya interjected.

Everyone entered the house only to find Junko and Kagome listening to music on an MP3 player. The music that blasted off of the headphones sounder like heavy metal.

Junko nudged Kagome. "Oh crap, they're coming!"

Junko paused the music as her parents came.

"Oh, look at Junko. Teaching a fine young girl the art of good music."Tamao and Junko's father, Suzumi Hirozaku, commented.

"Yep, and here I thought she'd be teaching her heavy metal."Their mother, Suzumi Inoue, smiled along with their father.

The two walked out of the house and saw Tamao. "Hi, Tamao. We're going out so lock up, okay."

"_Hai_."

The door closed and Tamao locked it once everyone was inside.

"_Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara/If we can map out all of Earth's_ _mysteries_."Kagome and Junko sang before noticing that her parents left.

"Now."

They pressed "play" and immediately, heavy metal music blasted out.

"_Benri benri banzai benri benri banzai_/_You're handy, handy, hurrah! Handy, handy, hurrah!_

_benri benri banzai ningen_!/_Handy, handy, hurrah! You human!"_

"_Benri benri banzai benri benri banzai_/_You're handy, handy, hurrah! Handy, handy, hurrah!_

_benri benri banzai ningen_!_/Handy, handy, hurrah! You human!"_

"_Hora biribiri ikarasu ka_?_ Biribiri ikarasu ka?_/_Hey! Are you trembling with rage?! Are you trembling with rage?!_

_Biribiri ikarasu ka_? _Ningen_!/_Are you trembling with rage?! Human?!_

_Hora biribiri ikarasu ka_? _Biribiri ikarasu ka_?/_Hey! Are you trembling with rage?! Are you trembling with rage?! _

_Biribiri ikarasu ka_?_ Ningen_!_/Are you trembling with rage?! Human?!"_

Tamao heard everything and quickly guided everyone upstairs. "Let's. Go."

* * *

"_I love you, Chikane-chan."_

"_Himeko!"_

Tamao and the gang were watching the last episode of _Kannazuki no Miko_. Yaya and Tsubomi cried, Chiyo stared wide eyed at the entire thing, Mizushima was asleep, Chihaya was eating popcorn, and Tamao and Nagisa held each other's hands in pure awe. Having no idea what they were doing.

Minutes passed and the DVD finished. Tamao and Nagisa quickly realized what they were doing and separated, blushing the entire time.

Mizushima woke up and held another case. "Now for _Death Note_."

More minutes later, the gang was watching episode twenty-five of _Death Note_. A black haired man was sitting oddly in a chair after the lights went red.

"_Everyone! The Shinigami... ugh!_"

A loud heartbeat was heard as his eyes widened. He dropped whatever he was holding and fell to the floor. One man rushed to his side and stopped him from hitting the ground. His facial expression turned into a sickening grin as the man who's heart was going into cardiac arrest stared wide eyed at the man. With nothing to do, he slowly closed his eyes, and soon, he laid there, dead.

Everyone dropped what they were holding and stood. "_NO_!!!! _L_!!!!"

* * *

Later that evening, everyone headed out the front door. Nagisa was, once again, the last one out.

"Well, that was fun, Tamao-chan! Let's do this again sometime!"

"No problem."

Before Nagisa left, she gave Tamao a tiny peck on the cheek and then floundered out before Tamao closed the door. The blue haired girl held her cheek and stood in shock. Blushing like before.

"Oh, this is gonna be one confusing year."

"Go to bed, Tamao!"Junko's voice rang out from the room upstairs.

**

* * *

Okay, that wraps up the first chapter of my first **_**Strawberry Panic!**_** story, which is my first story in general. XD I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it up. Review if possible and if you want to. I gotta hit the hay.**

**~Asuka-chan: Headphone Princess**


End file.
